


Futro. Portret pornograficzny Castiela Novaka.

by carrionofmywaywardson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Cas, M/M, Top Dean, a co będę bidulkowi żałować, gryzienie i drapanie, podobno po naszemu to nazywa się tak samo jak po angielsku czyli zawęźlanie, trochę angstu, trochę fluffu, wielokrotny orgazm yaaay, wilkołak!Dean, zoofilia
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:38:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1800727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrionofmywaywardson/pseuds/carrionofmywaywardson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bezwstydna zoofilia, omg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Futro. Portret pornograficzny Castiela Novaka.

**Author's Note:**

> Tytuł zerżnęłam z filmu z RDJem, bo tak.

Castiel budzi się obolały, zesztywniały i niewiarygodnie usatysfakcjonowany, spływając potem, bo coś gorącego jak piec przyciska się do jego pleców, i wciąż czując wyciekający z niego leniwie strumyczek spermy. Coś takiego. Musiało już minąć – Castiel zerka na migające zielonymi cyframi radio na nocnym stoliku – tak, minęło już dobrych kilka godzin, od kiedy on i Dean padli bez sił na łóżko, wciąż złączeni zakleszczonym we wnętrzu Castiela członkiem wilkołaka. Już w tamtym momencie Castiel był na wpół przytomny z wyczerpania, kołysany do snu zalewającymi go kolejnymi falami orgazmu Deana. Dean drżał lekko za każdym razem, gdy jego ciało wyrzucało z siebie obfite porcje spermy, przygryzał ospale kark Castiela, językiem łagodząc ból ukąszenia. Castiel wiedział, że pozostaną połączeni jeszcze przez kilka godzin – biologia wilkołaków była nieubłagana – i rozkoszował się zarówno tą wiedzą, jak i cudownie relaksującym poczuciem wypełnienia, wiercąc biodrami, by poczuć, jak członek Deana masuje jego wnętrze. Nie mógł powstrzymać zadowolonych pomruków i westchnień towarzyszących każdemu drgnięciu wilkołaczego członka, wciąż wypluwającego z siebie nasienie. Dean otoczył go opiekuńczo – i zaborczo, jak Castiel zdążył już zauważyć – wciąż włochatym ramieniem i wcisnął mokry, zimny nos w kark Castiela, głęboko wciągając jego zapach. Szeroki jęzor jeszcze kilka razy omiótł ukąszenie, po czym Dean sapnął jak pies i zasnął.

To pierwszy raz, kiedy zrobili to w taki sposób – stuprocentowo wilkołaczy, z Deanem w jego wilczej formie, z zawęźlaniem się, cały ten cyrk. To Dean nie chciał się zgodzić, twierdząc, że w zwierzęcym kształcie może nad sobą nie zapanować na tyle, by nie zranić Castiela, nie mówiąc już o tym, że jego węzeł jest wieeeeelki (Dean rozrzucił przy tym ramiona na boki, jak rybak opisujący największą rybę, jaką udało mu się złowić; Castiel nie zdołał powstrzymać parsknięcia, na co Dean łypnął na niego i burknął, że nie ma się z czego śmiać, bo to prawda) i że Cas nie będzie w stanie chodzić, a co dopiero siadać, przez co najmniej kilka dni, jeśli to zrobią, ale Castiel uparł się, argumentując, że prędzej czy później i tak ich to czeka, więc czemu nie prędzej niż później?

Castiel nigdy nie powiedziałby tego na głos, ale był podekscytowany perspektywą wilkołaczego seksu bardziej, niż się spodziewał. Było coś niesamowicie pociągającego w fantazjach o oddaniu się bestii rodem z koszmarów; coś z odwiecznej fascynacji człowieka tym, co kryje się w cieniach, w głębi jaskiń, pod łóżkiem. Coś z równie pradawnej, perwersyjnej ekstazy, jaką dać może tylko zaprzedanie duszy diabłu. Świętokradcza euforia płynąca z przekraczania praw boskich i ludzkich.

Szczerze mówiąc, Castiel był po prostu kurewsko napalony na swojego nadnaturalnego partnera i świadomość, że w wilczej formie Dean jest jeszcze większy, wywoływała między nogami Castiela rozkoszne mrowienie.

Och, nie oszukujmy się – na początku on też miał wątpliwości. Przez jakąś minutę po tym, jak po raz pierwszy przyszło mu to na myśl. Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie na lśniące od potu nagie plecy Deana, który akurat pochylał się nad maską Impali, bardziej pieszcząc jej żelazne wnętrzności, niż szukając usterek, umazany smarem, muskularny, męski, zwierzęcy… Castiel stłumił tęskne skomlenie cisnące mu się do gardła, a jego wątpliwości utopiły się w potokach śliny, które niespodziewanie napłynęły mu do ust.

Pieprzyć to. Chciał poczuć w sobie wielkiego wilkołaczego fiuta i nikomu nic do tego.

Oczywiście Castiel nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał, ale wkrótce potem zaczął prowadzić swoiste badania, by wiedzieć, czego ma się spodziewać. Tak w każdym razie wmawiał sobie, gdy po raz pierwszy wpisywał w wyszukiwarkę kombinację „zoofilia psy porno”, nie mogąc powstrzymać nerwowego chichotu, gdy pomocny Google wyświetlił mu setki odsyłaczy. Filmy okazały się, niestety, ogromnym rozczarowaniem; nakręcone przez amatorów (Castiel nie przypuszczał, aby jakakolwiek szanująca się wytwórnia filmów dla dorosłych odważyła się wypuścić taki materiał), słabej jakości, a zwierzęta albo trzeba było namawiać tak długo, że Castielowi przechodziła ochota na czekanie, albo miotały się komicznie na plecach ludzkiego partnera, nie mogąc trafić do celu. Tylko że kiedy już udało mu się znaleźć coś wartego uwagi, widok wielkiego doga wspinającego się na kobietę, nieludzko szybkie ruchy jego bioder, plaskających o kobiece pośladki do wtóru z jej pozbawionymi tchu krzykami (które bynajmniej nie brzmiały jak udawane dla potrzeb filmu), pulsowanie jego jąder, gdy pies wreszcie znieruchomiał, tłocząc nasienie w partnerkę, czopując ją szczelnie napuchniętą podstawą prącia – okazały się hipnotyzujące i wszystko to wywołało dziwnie ekscytujący skurcz w jego podbrzuszu, niepozbawiony oczywiście poczucia wstydu, bo jednak błeee, seks ze zwierzęciem, powinny istnieć jakieś granice nieprzyzwoitości. Tylko że Castiel najwidoczniej przekroczył je, gdy poznał Deana, bo z każdym dniem kolejne filmy lądowały w ukrytym folderze komputera i z każdym z nich Castiel stawał się coraz mniej oporny i coraz bardziej niecierpliwy. Czara przelała się, gdy podczas jednego z seansów Castiel przyłapał się na masowaniu własnego krocza, i kiedy kilka minut później doszedł, wlepiając zamglony wzrok w wyjątkowo energicznego labradora, wybijającego na pośladkach jęczącego mężczyzny skoczny rytm, decyzja była już podjęta. Castiel osunął się bezwładnie w fotelu, leniwie pocierając mięknący członek i czując, jak jego szparka zaciska się łakomie wokół niczego, gdy pies stracił cierpliwość i jednym ruchem wyciągnął wciąż nabrzmiały penis z mężczyzny, który zakołysał się na kolanach, zaskoczony nagłym szarpnięciem. Castiel niemal się zaślinił na widok ogromnego, co najmniej wielkości kobiecej pięści, psiego węzła wyskakującego z niemożliwie rozciągniętej dziurki mężczyzny, i spojrzał tęsknie między swoje nogi.

Właśnie w tym momencie przyłapał go Dean. Wystarczył mu jeden rzut oka na zażenowaną twarz Castiela, drugi na monitor, i Dean bez żadnego komentarza pociągnął go, potykającego się o własne spodnie, do sypialni, cisnął twarzą w dół na łóżko i przerżnął od tyłu, jak pies, do samego końca utrzymując tak zabójcze tempo, że po wszystkim żaden z nich nie miał sił ruszyć się aż do rana. Było fantastycznie, ale po kilku chwilach członek Deana wyśliznął się z Castiela i Castiel westchnął z rozczarowaniem.

\- Okej – powiedział Dean zaspanym głosem. – Zróbmy to. – I zasnął, zanim Castiel zdążył przetrawić i zrozumieć jego słowa.

***

Wilcza postać Deana jest o głowę wyższa od ludzkiej, może nawet o dwie głowy, choć przygarbiony kręgosłup nie pozwala określić jej faktycznej wysokości. Jest też z grubsza humanoidalna, mimo nieco zaburzonych proporcji: krótkich, krępych nóg o wydłużonych stopach (jak wszystkie psowate, wilkołak porusza się na palcach), długich, muskularnych ramion i masywnej klatki piersiowej przechodzącej u góry w prawdziwie byczy kark, nawet jeśli większość jego masy stanowi gęste futro, skutecznie chroniące go przed czymkolwiek, co chciałoby przegryźć mu gardło lub kręgosłup. Futro pokrywa całe jego ciało – krótka szczecina na pysku, brzuchu i plecach, dłuższa sierść na ramionach i piersi, miękka grzywa na karku i ogonie. Pysk jest w zarysie wilczy, o dłuższych niż u wilka uszach i wargach zdolnych odtworzyć cały zestaw Deanowych uśmieszków. Jego członek jest ludzki, chociaż ogromny i już teraz lekko napuchnięty w miejscu, gdzie pojawi się węzeł – i dzięki niech będą jakiemukolwiek bogu, który opiekuje się perwersją seksualną, bo sine, żylaste psie penisy były jedynym, co nie wzbudziło Castielowego entuzjazmu. Tymczasem widok wilkołaczego sprawia, że Castiel ledwo powstrzymuje się przed oblizaniem warg.

Nie, wróć. Wcale się nie powstrzymuje.

W zielonych oczach Deana tli się ogień i Castiel przełyka ślinę, spuszczając wzrok, podświadomie dając sygnał, że nie stanowi dla Deana zagrożenia. Ludzka część wilkołaka jest teraz przytłumiona zwierzęcym instynktem i Castiel musi dostosować się do nowych reguł, jeśli chce przeżyć tę noc bez większych uszkodzeń. Dean warczy głucho, przyjmując uległość Castiela jako coś oczywistego.

\- Mój? – pyta niskim, chrapliwym głosem.

Castiel uśmiecha się mimo woli i kiwa głową, po czym instynktownie odchyla ją do tyłu, by odsłonić gardło.

\- Twój.

Dean też kiwa łbem i wykrzywia się w zębatym grymasie, który powinien być przerażający, ale sprawia, że członek Castiela podnosi się jeszcze wyżej.

\- Odwróć – warczy Dean i Castiel posłusznie przekręca się na łóżku i staje na czworakach, nie potrafiąc zapanować nad radosną mantrą, która zagłusza wszystkie inne myśli: Nareszcie, nareszcie, nareszcie…

Łóżko ugina się, gdy Dean wdrapuje się na nie i klęka za Castielem. Ustalili, że Castiel zawczasu się przygotuje, bo szponiaste, kudłate wilkołacze palce nie nadają się do gmerania przy delikatniejszych partiach ciała (przynajmniej nie wtedy, gdy celem gmerania ma być zabawa), poza tym Dean jako wilk jest cholernie niecierpliwy i nie zniósłby czekania, aż Cas będzie gotowy, więc teraz Castiel zapiera się mocno dłońmi o wezgłowie w oczekiwaniu na pierwsze brutalne pchnięcie i jest zaskoczony, gdy zamiast tego czuje wilczy jęzor omiatający jego pośladki.

\- Mpfff – mówi w oszołomieniu, bo wrażenie zapiera dech w piersiach. Szczęki wilkołaka nie pozwalają mu zastosować pełnej gamy sztuczek, którymi Dean uwielbia sprowadzać Castiela do poziomu umysłowego galarety, ale długi, szpiczasty, gruby język w zupełności to Castielowi wynagradza, sięgając w niego tak głęboko, że ciemnieje mu przed oczami.

Z westchnieniem zanurza twarz w poduszce, wyginając plecy w łuk i poddając się miękkiemu naciskowi włochatych szczęk. To też podobało mu się w filmach – chwile, gdy psy lizały swego partnera, czy to skuszone smakiem nawilżacza, czy aby się upewnić, że ich sperma pozostała w środku – Castiel nie miał pojęcia, ale za każdym razem wyobrażał sobie język Deana i uśmiechał się mimo woli z rozmarzeniem. Rzeczywistość oczywiście jest dużo lepsza i wkrótce Castiel zaciska zęby i pięści na poduszce, tłumiąc jęki i chciwie napierając na pysk Deana, dając mu mało subtelnie do zrozumienia, by wcisnął język głębiej. Dean warczy głucho i Castiel wydaje zaskoczony, chrapliwy krzyk, gdy wibracje wilczego gardła przeskakują na jego ciało, rozpalając ostatnie uśpione zakończenia nerwowe.

\- Jezu – sapie urywanym głosem. – No już, Dean, już dłużej nie wytrzymam.

\- Poproś – mruczy Dean niewyraźnie. Castiel jęczy z irytacji.

\- Proszę – cedzi w poduszkę i niemal krzyczy, gdy Dean kąsa go delikatnie w pośladek. Zęby nie przebijają skóry, ale pozostawiają po sobie ekscytujące pieczenie.

Dean wydaje dziwny dźwięk, w którym Castiel rozpoznaje śmiech, i trąca zimnym nosem miejsce ugryzienia.

\- Wyżej – mówi i Castiel po chwili domyśla się, że ma zmienić pozycję. Podnosi się i opiera na drżących łokciach, potem na dłoniach i pochyla głowę w oczekiwaniu.

Tym razem to nie język dotyka jego szparki i Castiel powoli wypuszcza powietrze w długim wydechu, zmuszając się do spokoju, gdy okrągła, pulchna główka napiera coraz mocniej, otwierając go ostrożnie.

\- Następnym razem zrobimy to przed lustrem – mówi, czy raczej wyjąkuje w przerwach między dyszeniem. – Muszę to zobaczyć na własne oczy.

Dean odmrukuje coś, najwyraźniej zbyt pochłonięty widokiem, by zdobyć się na jaśniejszą odpowiedź, a potem, po nieskończenie długiej chwili jest już w środku, w całości, i Castiel czuje sierść łaskoczącą jego pośladki, chociaż to akurat blednie wobec wszechogarniającego poczucia bycia wypełnionym po brzegi. Tak wszechogarniającego, że Castiel spędza kilka minut przyzwyczajając się do wielkości Deana, próbując łapać oddech, który nieustannie mu umyka. Dean czeka cierpliwie, od czasu do czasu skomląc pytająco. Nawet w tej postaci bardziej przejmuje się wygodą Castiela niż własną przyjemnością i Castiela zalewa nagle tak ogromna fala uczucia wobec tej cudownie ludzkiej bestii, że aż zatyka mu dech. Na oślep wyciąga za siebie rękę i odszukuje coś włochatego, chyba biodro Deana, zaciska na nim krótko palce i gładzi je uspokajająco. Dean pochyla się i szybkim ruchem języka smakuje pot zgromadzony między łopatkami Castiela.

\- Już? – pyta dziwnie niepewnym głosem.

Castiel bierze głęboki wdech.

\- Już.

Niemal widzi pysk Deana, układający się w krzywy uśmieszek.

\- Nie usiądziesz przez tydzień – obiecuje wilkołak, cofa biodra i jednym potężnym pchnięciem powraca, posyłając niespodziewającego się Castiela nosem w poduszkę.

\- Jezu! – sapie znowu Castiel, bezradnie miotając ramionami, próbując się na nich podeprzeć, ale bez skutku. Dean od razu narzuca tak mordercze tempo, że Castiel może jedynie krzyczeć w poduszkę. Nie jest to najlepszy pomysł, bo pozbywszy się powietrza z płuc, nie może wciągnąć go z powrotem, przyduszony tą cholerną podduszką (tak, nawet w takiej sytuacji stać go na gry słowne, dziękuję bardzo), i spędza długie minuty po prostu sapiąc płytko i obserwując wirujące mu przed oczami jaskrawe plamy. W końcu Dean lituje się nad nim, owija ramiona wokół jego torsu i podrywa go jednym szarpnięciem, sadzając na swoich udach i nadziewając na siebie tak, że Castiel czuje go niemal w gardle. 

Castiel nabiera w płuca błogosławionego powietrza, czepiając się palcami jednej ręki sierści na karku Deana, a potem natychmiast wypuszcza je w serii krótkich krzyków, gdy Dean jeszcze bardziej przyśpiesza, za każdym razem taranując jego prostatę. Każde pchnięcie wyrzuca Castiela w górę tak wysoko, że ogromny członek niemal z niego wychodzi, a gdy Castiel spada z powrotem, pogrąża się w nim z siłą, od której stają mu świeczki w oczach. Wielkie dłonie wilkołaka rozpościerają palce na brzuchu Castiela, pomiędzy pępkiem a roztańczonym członkiem, pomagając mu zachować równowagę, i podświadomie Castiel w każdej chwili spodziewa się, że pazury przycisną się za mocno, że rozorają mu podbrzusze, że parujące wnętrzności wypłyną na skotłowaną pościel i tak skończy się jego ekscytująca, nadnaturalna przygoda, ale ma to głęboko w dupie, och… okej, ma tam co innego, ale równie głęboko jak strach przed wybebeszeniem, _OCH_ , jednak głębiej… Jak w malignie Castiel słyszy czyjeś stłumione, jednostajne wycie, jęk, przeciągły dźwięk, który nie ma nazwy w ludzkim języku i uświadamia sobie, że to on go wydaje, i w tej samej chwili, w której to sobie uświadamia, Castiel dławi się tym dźwiękiem i dochodzi, nietknięty, obryzgując nasieniem pościel, dłonie Deana i własny podbródek.

Dean ani na moment nie zwalnia, każdym ruchem bioder wypychając z Castiela kolejne krople spermy, mimo że jego oddech rzęzi z wysiłku. Przesuwa jedną z łap wyżej, na pierś Castiela, jakby chciał poczuć szaleńcze bicie jego serca, którego łomot na pewno bez trudu słyszy swoimi wielkimi uszami, po co ci takie wielkie uszy, babciu, myśli idiotycznie Castiel, na wpół przytomny i niemal pijany niewyobrażalnym tempem, w jakim Dean go pieprzy. Zdaje mu się, że ruchy wilkołaka stają się nieco wolniejsze, ale dopiero wzrastający opór, jaki zaczyna stawiać jego wymęczona szparka przypomina mu, co to oznacza, i Castiel niemal płacze z podniecenia. Może zresztą nie „niemal”, bo Dean odpowiada krótkim warknięciem i pochyla się, popychając Castiela z powrotem na łóżko. Castiel opada na czworaki, z ulgą opierając głowę na skrzyżowanych przedramionach. Jest tak cudownie odprężony po orgazmie, że ma ochotę mruczeć jak kot, ale to jeszcze nie koniec, bynajmniej.

Dean opiera dłonie na jego biodrach i wraca do bezlitosnego pieprzenia. Teraz Castiel już wyraźnie czuje, jak zgrubienie na członku wilkołaka wdziera się w niego i wychodzi, coraz większe i większe, aż w końcu Castiel musi z całych sił zaciskać zęby, aby nie krzyczeć z autentycznego bólu, bo nawet cała tubka nawilżacza i długie minuty spędzone na otwieraniu się dla Deana nie są w stanie złagodzić otarć od monstrualnego członka, który z każdą chwilą staje się jeszcze bardziej monstrualny. Już niemal zaczyna żałować, że nalegał, by to zrobili, niemal zaczyna błagać Deana, by z niego zszedł, bo już dłużej tego nie wytrzyma, kiedy nagle przy następnym ruchu Dean nareszcie więźnie w nim na dobre, ogromny, gigantyczny, większy niż najhojniej obdarzone psy z Castielowych filmów, i teraz wreszcie zwalnia, poruszając się już tylko we wnętrzu Castiela, ocierając się o jego podrażnione mięśnie, ugniatając przewrażliwioną prostatę nieustępliwym naciskiem główki, i wtedy właśnie Castiel dochodzi po raz drugi, prawie szlochając z bólu i zaskoczenia, bo w natłoku tortur nawet nie spostrzegł, że jego członek znów podniósł główkę, najwidoczniej kurewsko zadowolony ze sposobu, w jaki Dean zmienia Castiela w swoją sukę. Napiera na Deana biodrami i kręci nimi, sam nie wiedząc, czy po to, by uciec od bólu, czy aby poczuć go jeszcze mocniej. Czuje ostre ukłucia na biodrach, gdzie pazury pośliznęły się na jego mokrej od potu skórze, i dobrze wie, że to jego wina, że gdyby leżał nieruchomo, nic by mu się nie stało, ale ma to gdzieś. Dean pochyla się i jego gęste, miękkie futro przylepia się do spoconych pleców Castiela, a wilgotny oddech owiewa kark i Castiel wie, co się zaraz stanie, i bezwiednie napina mięśnie. Nie planowali tego, w rzeczywistości Dean kategorycznie się sprzeciwiał, ale Castiel liczył się z tym, że wilkołak zapomni o swoich wątpliwościach, kiedy tylko łeb wypełni mu mgiełka ekstazy.

Szczęki Deana rozwierają się i dotykają szyi Castiela, po obu stronach kręgosłupa. Castiel zastyga w bezruchu, bo teraz to już nie jest kwestia przyjemności i bólu, ale dosłownie życia i śmierci, jeden fałszywy ruch i kły Deana przetną mu rdzeń jak nożyczki włóczkę. Pozostaje tylko mieć nadzieję, że Dean pamięta, iż Castiel jest tylko człowiekiem i że nie użyje całej siły.

Dean zaciska szczęki i jego kły wchodzą w ciało Castiela jak w masło.

Castiel powstrzymuje jęk i klęczy spokojnie, pozwalając Deanowi wygryźć na nim swoje piętno. Boli jak cholera, ale mniej, niż Castiel się spodziewał. Mniej nawet, niż rozsadzający go od środka wilkołaczy członek.

Castiel wie, że zwykle po godowym ukąszeniu wilkołaki są w stanie kopulować jeszcze kilka godzin, ale Dean już teraz drży i skomli cicho w jego kark, bo Castiel, nawet wypieprzony na wylot, jest ciaśniejszy niż jakakolwiek wilkołacza suka i przy następnym pchnięciu Dean nieruchomieje, przywierając do jego pleców, otaczając go jednym ramieniem i podpierając się drugim. Jego członek pulsuje, tętni, wibruje, wypełniając Castiela strumieniami nasienia, i Castiel zagryza wargi, by nie skowyczeć z wszechogarniającego upojenia. Opiera czoło o poduszkę, a potem wgryza się w nią, kiedy całkiem niespodziewanie wstrząsa nim kolejny, suchy orgazm. Tym razem kolana odmawiają mu posłuszeństwa, rozsuwają się pod nim i Castiel pada na łóżko, ciągnąc za sobą Deana, który w ostatniej chwili przekręca ich na bok, by nie przygnieść Castiela swoim blisko 200-kilogramowym cielskiem. Strumienie gęstego nasienia łagodzą ból otarć, a pierś Deana rozszerza się i zwęża w szybkim, dyszącym, psim oddechu, łaskocząc plecy Castiela futrem. Potem Dean przyciska się do niego tak mocno, że Castiel nie czuje już łaskotania, tylko jedno wielkie pasmo gorąca, od karku do stóp. Wilgotne pulsowanie w jego wnętrzu jest na tyle kojące, że Castiel, powierciwszy się trochę tylko po to, by udowodnić sobie, że to stało się naprawdę, zasypia niemal natychmiast.

***

Kiedy Castiel się budzi, Dean znów wygląda jak człowiek. Śpi oparty policzkiem o plecy Castiela, z jedną ręką i nogą przerzuconymi nad nim w geście tak posesywnym, że Castiel uśmiecha się mimo woli. Ubiegłej nocy Dean oznakował go jako swoją własność na niemal każdy możliwy sposób (na szczęście pomijając ten najbardziej psi; żadnego z nich nie rajcują wodne sporty), ale wciąż mu mało, nawet we śnie. Jakby podświadomie wciąż się bał, że Castiel i tak kiedyś zniknie z jego życia. Jakby nie wiedział, że Castiel jest gotowy dać się zamknąć w klatce, a na szyi zapiąć sobie obrożę z imieniem Deana, wytatuować to imię na każdym skrawku ciała, żeby każdy wiedział – żeby _Dean_ wiedział – że Castiel jest i zawsze będzie należał do niego. Dean jest wszystkim. I lepiej, żeby to w końcu zrozumiał.

Castiel wierci się tak długo, aż udaje mu się przekręcić na plecy, krzywiąc się i pojękując, gdy jego ciało reaguje igiełkami bólu promieniującymi spomiędzy nóg i z karku. Biodra zresztą też pulsują tępo i widać na nich fioletowe, palcokształtne siniaki i napuchnięte, podbiegłe krwią zadrapania. Dean mruczy przez sen i wpycha nos w szyję Castiela. Jego ramię na chwilę przytula go mocniej, ale zaraz rozluźnia się i już tylko leży bezwładnie na jego piersi. Castiel przebiega po nim palcami, uśmiechając się, gdy Dean sapie przez nos i marszczy go.

\- Dzień dobry, Dean – mówi, splatając palce z palcami wilkołaka.

Dean jeszcze przez chwilę udaje, że śpi, a potem otwiera te swoje piękne oczy i mruga raz, ospale, unosząc głowę tak, by móc oprzeć się podbródkiem o pierś Castiela.

\- Hej, Cas – odpowiada. W jego twarzy jest coś, co sugeruje, że Dean macha swoim chwilowo nieobecnym ogonem i Castiel nie może się powstrzymać, by nie podrapać go za uchem. Dean zamyka oczy i dyszy, wysuwając język. Castiel wybucha śmiechem.

\- Wariat.

\- Uhm – potwierdza sennie Dean, nieznacznym przechyleniem głowy domagając się dalszego drapania. Castiel drapie posłusznie i patrzy, jak poranne słońce wychwytuje kolory we włosach Deana i rozświetla jego piegi, nadając jego twarzy już nawet nie młodzieńczy, ale wręcz chłopięcy wygląd.

\- Kocham twoje piegi – wyznaje nagle Castiel ni w pięć ni w dziewięć, zanim zdąża ugryźć się w język.

Dean otwiera oczy i światło rozjaśnia je także, zwężając ich źrenice i wypełniając zielone tęczówki złotem. Jest w nich jakaś bezbronność, na widok której serce Castiela ściska się z bólu. Ale Dean prycha i trze nosem o jego obojczyk.

\- To dlatego tak się na mnie ciągle gapisz? Próbujesz je policzyć? – pyta i ziewa rozdzierająco, zwijając język w rurkę.

\- Tylko tobie mogło przyjść do głowy coś tak idiotycznego – Castiel marszczy brwi, a Dean chichocze, trącając go raz po raz nosem i powtarzając „No przyznaj się, przyznaj!”, aż w końcu Castiel daje za wygraną i przyznaje się, bo okej, może faktycznie raz czy dwa zdarzyło mu się coś tam policzyć, może nawet poukładać w konstelacje albo połączyć niewidzialnymi liniami w obrazki, ale tego akurat Dean nie musi wiedzieć, bo chyba odrechotałby sobie łeb na amen.

\- Przepraszam za to – mamrocze Dean, ostrożnie dotykając palcem szyi Castiela. – Nie chciałem… to znaczy chciałem, ale… Obiecałem, że tego nie zrobię, ale…

\- Dean – Castiel ucina jego bezładną paplaninę. – Zamknij się. Od początku wiedziałem, że to zrobisz i gdybym tego nie chciał, wspomniałbym o tym wcześniej. I zmusiłbym cię do założenia kagańca, zanim wylądowalibyśmy w łóżku.

Dean milczy przez chwilę.

\- Wiedziałeś? – pyta w końcu cicho.

\- Znam cię – Castiel wzrusza ramionami. – Wiem, co do mnie czujesz. A ty powinieneś znać mnie na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, że nie musisz mnie stemplować, żebym był twój.

\- To nie jest kwestia znajomości, Cas – szepcze Dean po chwili. – Zawsze coś się może zdarzyć, coś, co odepchnie cię ode mnie, na co nie mamy wpływu i…

\- Dean – przerywa mu Castiel, odwracając się tak, by mógł ująć twarz Deana w obie dłonie. Dean patrzy na niego tak zranionym wzrokiem, że Castiel najpierw całuje go mocno, długo, aż oddech Deana przyśpiesza i wilkołak wydaje gardłowy pomruk. Castiel odsuwa się i patrzy na niego z naciskiem. – Wołami mnie od ciebie nie odciągną, Dean. Jeśli będzie trzeba, to przykuję się do ciebie kajdankami. Przestań wreszcie martwić się czymś, co nigdy nie nastąpi.

Dean pociąga nosem, ale jego oczy błyszczą, a w twarzy nie ma już napięcia. Znów wygląda, jakby jego ogon zaczynał się lekko kołysać z boku na bok.

Castiel całuje go w nos, po czym przekręca się na plecy i podpiera łokciami, próbując usiąść, ale tylko jęczy przeciągle i pada z powrotem na wznak.

\- Co jest, co, co, co się stało? Cas! – Dean natychmiast pochyla się nad nim z niepokojem.

\- Mówiłeś coś, że nie będę mógł usiąść przez tydzień? – stęka Castiel boleściwie.

Na twarzy Deana ulga miesza się z rozbawieniem i dumą i Dean szczerzy się, poruszając wymownie brwiami.

\- Kajdanki kajdankami, ale wygląda na to, że przez jakiś czas rzeczywiście będziesz do mnie uwiązany. – Ostatnie słowo wymawia w sugestywny sposób, który sprawia, że policzki Castiela oblewa krwawy rumieniec.

Dean wyskakuje z łóżka, wesoły i energiczny jak cholerny szczygiełek, a Castiel wlepia ponury wzrok w sufit i przygotowuje się mentalnie na tydzień bycia niańczonym przez swojego nadopiekuńczego wilkołaka.


End file.
